1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a monitoring system, a monitoring method, and a program. In particular, the present invention relates to a monitoring system, a monitoring method, and a program for the monitoring system, which are for pursuing monitoring using an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such an image capturing apparatus is known to reduce the frame rate for image capturing by the image capturing section by relatively lengthening the period for the synchronization signal to be supplied to the image capturing section while the motion vector detected by the motion image compression section is less than a predetermined value, and to increase the frame rate for image capturing by relatively shortening the period for the synchronization signal while the motion vector is the predetermined value or more (e.g. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-200989).